


Sealed Lips & Silver Tongues

by InkBlot_the_3rd



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkBlot_the_3rd/pseuds/InkBlot_the_3rd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, I can't believe I was able to pump that out! Its been ages since I've written fanfiction, so bare with me! The next chapter will get into her childhood a little bit more before fast-forwarding. (Also don't worry, I don't like leaving a lot of authors notes.) </p>
<p>Feel free to review or reply!</p></blockquote>





	Sealed Lips & Silver Tongues

**Cursing as the summer sun** as it beat down on her back, Sif watched as sweat dripped from her forming features onto her already dirtied tunic. It didn’t help she was dressed for a season that had yet to come, while the others around her basked in the sweet air, their naked torsos shining in the golden light. As the minutes trickled by the young woman wondered if this was just another test, an excuse to see how the young warriors patience faired. Her toes curled in annoyance, it had been a very long day and she had been without food or water for hours. She knew impatience would do her no good, but how if this was a test how would she know when she could trust the world of the warriors above them? The sound of footfalls interrupted her doubting mind, causing her eyes to dart over to the entrance of the battle worn courtyard.

An elderly warrior with a scarred face approached, his expression stern. Sif remembered many of the men, boys really, muttering to themselves when they saw him at first. He did not give off an aura of power, nor did the earth shake beneath his feet. Did the great Allfather rely on a husk of a warrior to teach future generations?

“It brings me pride,” his voice had a slight lisp, caused by the damage he received from a battle long ago. “To see the eight of you before me.” Lips of all shapes and sizes turn up into smiles, smirks, and grins before retreating to their normal impassive expression. “You have stood strong against the many trials Asgard has sent you, never once wavering even when your arms grew weak from exhaustion.” He spoke the truth. Sif couldn’t remember a time when her arms were as sore as they were now. At first the training had seemed like child's play, but as the numbers dwindled she found herself pushing harder and harder to be one of the last standing. “For now,” the warrior continued, calling the girl  back from her thoughts. “Eat. Sleep. Restore yourselves, you have earned it. At dawn you will receive your placement among the warriors of old. From there I will no longer be able to guide you, it is up to you to weave your own fate. Now go forth young ones, fetch some mead and bask in your accomplishments.”

A hearty cheer filled the air, and as Sif strode out of the courtyard, she could have sworn she saw a glimpse of a smile on the old mans face.

\----

_The tricky thing about stories, is that there isn’t always an easy way to tell them, much less share them. For Sif, this became a problem she knew all too well by the age of ten._

_\---_

**Sif was a stubborn child,** always running off into some mess, returning home with a trophy in one hand and her fathers dagger in the other. There was never a lot to say about her childhood, she was loved by both her parents and encouraged to become a Valkyrie, a position that would bring great pride to both herself and her family. And for a time the small child was content with this idea, content with listening to her parents and imagining a future with other warrior woman who flew the skies. But Sif being a child, a child cusping adolescence, decided she no longer wanted to become what her parents want to, all  because of a golden haired boy.

At this time Thor did not know the girl that would later become one of the most fearsome warriors in the universe. When they were very small they had played, but such times were forgotten along with the memories of their earliest years. Sif of course always knew who Thor was, but never noticed him until one fateful day at the market.

“Who is that?” she asked her mother, tugging on the hem of her skirt.

“Why that is Thor, son of Odin,” her mother replied, amused by her daughters sudden interest. “Do you not remember him? You used to play when you were just babes.”

“No,” Sif replied, shaking her head, eyes glued to the golden locks that bounced as the boy played with a smaller, raven haired boy. “Do you think he’ll be my friend?” Her voice was shy, uncertain.

“Oh little one,” her mother smiled sadly. “One such as Thor does not have friends. They have allies, warriors, guards.” The little girls face scrunched up in annoyance. Just why couldn’t she be his friend? She was friends with other children, what made him so different that he could have none? After a few moments of silence, her mother thought the girl had completely forgotten the topic when,

“Then I’ll become one of his greatest warriors!” Sif proclaimed, hands clenched into fists. Scoffing, her mother simply tousled her dark locks, thinking her daughter was only voice a passing thought. After All, what sort of future would she have filling the role of a man? Even if she was powerful, it would be a difficult life, full of hardships. No, she thought to herself as she led her daughter to another stall, she did not think this topic was worth worrying over.

“Come now,” soft words lulled the girl forward. “Lets pick up some more spices to add to the boar your father brought home.”

 

\-----

**It soon became apparent** that Sif was no fibbing when she said she wanted to be the greatest warrior under Thor. At first it was out of defiance (and a way to become his friend), but as Sif learned the tales of Thor and his early adventures she found she very much wanted to fight along his side. Her parents were unsure what to do, she would not be sent off for her training as a Valkyrie until she was the age of 13, and as the months turned into years they saw a child that was less and less inclined to do what they saw fit. She was a terror, running off on her own adventures, returning at off hours of the night. They never doubted she was doing just as she said, or well shouted, she was going to do, but if she was not planning on becoming a virtuous warrior then she would have to become a wife. And no man, no matter how strong or clever, would want a wild girl as a mate.

\---

**Perhaps it was their prayers to the Gods** , a coincidence, or just a struck of bad luck, but whatever the case Sif soon learned her outlandish behavior would come at a price. She remembers little of that day, only sneaking into a garden with walls taller than her own home, its soil boasting fruits she never laid her eyes on before. Unsure where she would end up, as the garden seemed to go on forever, the girl started to explore this unique place. Here she heard no animals, nor people, and yet the plants looked as if they were well tended to. Nothing was out of place. It was when she walked well over a mile that the warrior to be stopped, her legs sore from the long hike. Taking that as a cue to rest, her small back leaned against a large tree with fruit the size of her head. Stomach empty, tiny fingers were quick to grab the closest one and tear into its soft flesh. Sweet juice filled her mouth, giving her a pleasant feeling, before her lips started to burn, the fruit trapped in terror. Wiping at her lips did no good, nor did spitting out what she had left in her mouth. The sensation continued to grow worse and worse, causing tears to roll down her directed cheeks.

_“Dull Child,”_ a sharp voice cut through the air. “ _You have entered a place you do not belong, and stole which was not yours. For your ignorance you shall pay!”_ The pain on her lips increased ten-fold, and she could feel blood dripping down her chin, splattering onto the earth below her. As the pain shot though her like burning knives a gurgling laughter filled her ears before the mercy of darkness took over her fevered mind.

\---

**When Sif awoke** she was outside of the gardens walls. The world was dark, and she could not open her mouth. Lifting a naked hand to her lips only make her drop it in disgust, making new tears form.

 

Her lips, had been sewn shut.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I can't believe I was able to pump that out! Its been ages since I've written fanfiction, so bare with me! The next chapter will get into her childhood a little bit more before fast-forwarding. (Also don't worry, I don't like leaving a lot of authors notes.) 
> 
> Feel free to review or reply!


End file.
